APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: This application is a first competing renewal of a health service research post-doctoral training program. During its initial years, the program met the following goals: (1) initiation of the program start-up in 1994, including nationwide advertising for qualified applicants, development and improvement of the intensive training program, and planning and scheduling of the advanced health services method and technology seminars; (2) from 1995 to 1998, the program had 172 inquiries, 76 formal applications, 44 position "offers," and 7 post-doctoral entrants. The rate of entries to offers is explained by the intensive nature of program requirements, the matching of each applicant to an appropriate faculty member, and the small scale (budget) of our program. Implementation of our training program, which includes required courses at UCB monthly method seminars, weekly topical seminars, involvement in an ongoing NIAAA-funded project, and regular interaction with a designated faculty, was highly successful in terms of trainee accomplishments. Six of our trainees completed 21 peer-reviewed publications, one has been awarded an NIAAA R01 grant, and three are in the process of developing NIAAA health services grant proposals. This application proposes to continue its major objectives of providing each trainee with one intensive apprenticeship experience in project management, project component coordination and scheduling, data acquisition and analysis, paper preparation, presentation and publication. Conditional upon the matrix of skills of each trainee, and his or her fit to particular projects, the training experience will continue to cover experimental and survey design fieldwork methods, ethnography, epidemiological methods, evaluation methodology, database management, statistical data analysis, mathematical modeling, and cost-benefit analysis. Concurrent requirements will include a minimum of one course a year via enrollment in UCB's regular or extension service classes, participation in a weekly content seminar and a monthly methods seminar, full participation in the preparation and presentation of one research paper, and submission of one paper for publication. Due to the intensive nature of the training, we expect to continue with two to four trainees each year of the grant for the duration of two years each. The program will continue to be sponsored by NIAAA National Research Centers located in Berkeley California, the Prevention Research Center and the Alcohol Research Group, and the University of California Berkeley School of Public Health.